bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Card Battles
thumb|Card Battles gameplay (the main player in this case is on right side) Card Battles are battles with 15 chosen cards containing towers and bloons. They were introduced on June 20, 2016 and 9 days later, Veteran Cards were introduced, each card uncovering on a weekly basis. See individual towers/upgrades on their own page(s). List of Cards in Card Battles: Cards These cards are unlocked by unlocking their corresponding tower and unlocking the upgrade tier. They have a blank icon on the top left corner. Note that unlocking new cards require the respective tower tier unlocking. So the Bionic Boomer requires Tier-3 or higher Boomerang Thrower, Reactor Sub requires Tier-4 Monkey Sub, Robo Monkey requires Tier-3 or higher Super Monkey, etc. Veteran Cards Veteran Cards are made available to the game weekly. To unlock them a certain amount of battles is required before getting the Veteran Card(s) desired. They have a 'I' (symbolizing 1) on the top left corner. You may also purchase them for $1.99 USD. Power Cards Power Cards are usually one-use cards that either boost your defense and/or sabotage your opponent's. They have a 'II' (symbolizing 2) icon on the top left corner. The way to unlock them is the same way to unlock Veteran Cards. Notes * Yellow, Pink, Zebra, Rainbow and Ceramic Bloon sends are good for rushing, especially with Regen and/or Camo applied and with hearty grouped sends. * Ceramic Bloons have a RBE of 104, so a rush of these can bust through your opponents defenses if not well defended. * A good rush card is the Blade Maelstrom card, with 9 Grouped Camo Regen Zebras unlocked on Round 11 for a measly $2000. Gallery General Cardbattlewhatitis.png|Instructions on how to play Card Battles Setupcardgames.png|Card Battles setup menu Cardinfo.png|Zooming in into a card Cards pack menu.png|Card selection menu Steaminterfacecards.png|BTD Battles Steam interface Sendblooncards.png|Placing a Bloon Send from a card Sendtowercards.png|Placing a tower from a card Cards1.png|All cards (part 1) Cards2.png|All cards (part 2) Cards3.png|All cards (part 3) Cards4.png|All cards (part 4) Cards5.png|All cards (part 5) Cards6.png|All cards (part 6) Cards7.png|All cards (part 7) Cards8.png|All cards (part 8) Cards9.png|All cards (part 9) Cards10.png|All cards (part 10) Cards Card Dart Monkey 0-0.png|0-0 Dart Monkey Card/x50 Grouped Reds Card Card Tack Shooter 0-0.png|0-0 Tack Shooter Card/x50 Spaced Blues Card Card Glue Gunner 2-0.png|2-0 Glue Gunner Card/x40 Grouped Red Bloons Card Card Monkey Sub 1-0.png|1-0 Monkey Sub Card/x100 Grouped Reds Card Card Dart Monkey 2-3.png|2-3 Dart Monkey Card/x20 Grouped Zebras Card Card Ninja Monkey 1-1.png|1-1 Ninja Monkey Card/x55 Grouped Blues Card Card Monkey Engineer 1-0.png|1-0 Sentry Gun Card/x45 Spaced Blues Card Card Bloonchipper 2-0.png|2-0 Bloonchipper Card/x80 Grouped Reds Card Card Monkey Sub 2-1.png|2-1 Monkey Sub Card/x70 Grouped Blues Card Card Dart Monkey 4-0.png|4-0 Dart Monkey (Juggernaut) Card/x6 Spaced Leads Card Card Sniper Monkey 2-1.png|2-1 Sniper Monkey Card/x6 Spaced Regen Leads Card Card Boomerang 3-0.png|3-0 Glaive Ricochet Card/x20 Spaced Blacks Card Card Tack Shooter 2-4.png|2-4 Tack Shooter (Blade Maelstrom) Card/x9 Grouped Camo Regen Zebras Card Card Dart Monkey 2-4.png|2-4 Dart Monkey Card/x3 Grouped BFBs Card Trivia * Sniper Monkey, Ice Tower, Glue Gunner, Mortar Tower, Bloonchipper and COBRA have not been added when Card Battles first came out. ** However, Sniper Monkey, Ice Tower, Glue Gunner, Mortar Tower and Bloonchipper have all been added as Veteran Cards. *** This leaves COBRA without a single card. * Chain Lightning actaully zaps the screen 7 times instead of 6, and pops 1 layer of bloons instead of 2. * It appears that kidnap cannot be used on the Temple. *There is a default Battle Card setup for all players who started their first Card Battle. The default card set is: **0-0 Dart Monkey/x150 Grouped Reds **2-3 Dart Monkey/x20 Grouped Zebras **4-0 Dart Monkey/x6 Spaced Leads **3-0 Tack Shooter/x50 Grouped Greens **0-0 Bomb Tower/x25 Spaced Blacks **3-0 Bomb Tower/x40 Spaced Pinks **2-3 Bomb Tower/x1 MOAB **1-1 Monkey Ace/x30 Spaced Regrow Whites **1-1 Monkey Apprentice/x35 Grouped Yellows **2-2 Monkey Apprentice/x6 Spaced Leads **3-0 Monkey Apprentice/x1 BFB **1-1 Ninja Monkey/x55 Grouped Blues **2-2 Boomerang Thrower/x120 Grouped Blues **3-0 Boomerang Thrower/x20 Spaced Blacks **0-0 Spike Factory/x100 Grouped Reds Please update as time passes by and only add cards that are confirmed! Category:Bloons TD Battles Category:Battle Types